


One Way to Win (Out of Many)

by Isis_McGee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Slapping, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_McGee/pseuds/Isis_McGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon wants nothing more than for Dean Winchester to be a mess and a queen always gets what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way to Win (Out of Many)

Abaddon had brought Dean right to the edge, his cock straining against the seam of his jeans where he sat tied to a chair. Her breasts nearly spilled out of the dark blue bra she was wearing and Dean’s mouth watered to taste them. He could see where her nipples were poking through the material. She’d teased and pinched them to hardness and thrown her hair over her shoulders in a twitch of pleasure and Dean briefly thought she might shove his face into her cleavage and let him lick. But instead, she’d rucked up her skirt and run her naked pussy against him, heat teasing him through his clothes. She bounced and writhed and Dean thought he was going to give in and come in his pants already when she’d pulled back with a wicked glint in her eyes, slapped at his cock pressing against his zipper, and sat, legs open and sex glistening with wetness, on the bed across from him.

She spread her lips wide with two red nailed fingers and Dean could see the swell of her clit. She tapped one of her fingers against it as though his attention weren’t already there and laughed when his gaze followed that same finger down to where she dipped the tip into her cunt. Her self-teasing lasted only long enough for Dean to shift in the chair trying to relieve the pressure he felt.

It wasn’t until she took the vibrator out from under the bed and ran it up and down her sex, clit to cunt and even teasingly lower at the skin between her pussy and her asshole, that Dean groaned, low and long and desperate. Abaddon laughed, but it turned into a moan of her own when she twisted the control on the toy. The quiet buzz wasn’t nearly enough to hide the sound of the chair scraping against the floor as Dean’s hips rocked forward on their own. Even as the buzz got louder when she upped the speed, it didn’t mask the sounds Abaddon’d begun to let escape her slightly parted lips. She rocked her clit against the black vibrator momentarily and then plunged it into her wet cunt, her mouth falling open at the stretch of her pussy. She fucked herself on it and rubbed at her clit with her other hand and when she came, she moaned Dean’s name. Dean matched her moan and his hips thrust up as he came, soaking himself and making a dark spot on his jeans. He whined through gritted teeth.

She stalked forward and grabbed a hank of his hair, pulling his head back. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and snaked her tongue out against his lips. He tried to stay tight lipped but he always lost this game. She owned his mouth and every time he tried to change that, she yanked on his hair. With another short slap against his dick that made him cry out, she pulled away.

"I will humiliate you in every way, Dean Winchester," Abaddon told him as she straightened her skirt. She pulled on her shirt and made no move to untie him. She was walking out the door, but before she left, she had one more thing to say. "Have fun explaining how you’re like this to that brother of yours this time."

Dean felt his dick twitch again, one last dribble of come blurting out.


End file.
